mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Scout/Charlotte the Jigglypuff's version
Is it Mega Man? Or is it Scout? This 8-bit mercenary is equipped with a somewhat limited set of moves, primarily based on the weapons he uses in ''Team Fortress 2. Scout was built for two main things: to replicate how he plays in his source game and to talk a lot. While he is small in size, lightweight and agile, he doesn't have a great deal of normal attacks to work with, cannot combo well and has no custom A.I.'' ) |Image = File:CharlotteScoutport.gif |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Charlotte the Jigglypuff |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Scout is a six-button character with no specific playstyle or strategy, his moves revolving around just inflicting damage. By pressing , he can access a pistol attack with an ammo system, able to be reloaded with a maximum of 10 bullets, through crouching and pressing or . If all ammo is used up, he automatically reloads. This leaves him open to any attack for a couple of seconds, where his reloading can be interrupted, leaving him with however many bullets he manages to apply. Outside of this attack, he doesn't have much of a broad variety in his basic attacks. The crouching and air attacks are duplicated between the punch and kick commands (ex. and use the same attack when crouching or airborne). He also has virtually nonexistent comboability, as attacks like Batta swing and Standing Medium Kick delay any further action for almost one whole second. Additionally, his aerial attacks are very difficult to land hits with, making him fairly more vulnerable in the air. Scout is much smaller than the average character, which can make him unable to be hit by non-crouching attacks from taller characters. He is able to bring his height down to almost half of his regular height by crouching. This would normally give a character an advantage in most cases, if it weren't for the cost of allowing for only the small-reach, predictable two crouching attacks, and a reload action, which temporarily brings him out of crouching position. A crippling infinite attack of his is with his Guillotine. It can be used many consecutive times on taller characters to chip away an immense amount of their life. The same can be done with Guillotine Shower, as it uses the exact same projectile, plus saving users the trouble of using Guillotine multiple times, making it a very overpowered attack through the correct execution. Scout has no custom A.I., therefore he uses the engine's default, which would handle his gameplay poorly, not being geared towards his quick movements. This often causes an A.I-controlled Scout to wander and bounce across the stage and helplessly use his basic attacks on nothing. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} or | | }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power| }} or | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 2000 Power| }} |Uses 1000 Power Requires fully loaded pistol| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos 14thDoc Mugen Solly Birb goes to 5gorge 14thDoc Mugen We forgot this one 14thDoc Mugen You're a disgrace to the uniform, pal! Trivia *A few of Scout's victory quotes originate from Meet the Scout. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Charlotte the Jigglypuff Category:Characters made in 2015